All Wars End In Healing
by gandalf537
Summary: All wars end in healing, and the Avengers' Civil War is no exception. Tony Stark and Wanda Maximoff realize they have more in common than they previously thought. Bucky Barnes and Clint Barton have similar experiences. The team has plenty of healing to do before they can ever really be a team again. The usual antics ensue. Sequel to All Wars Have Consequences (can stand separately)
1. Pt I

**Hello! This is the sequel to All Wars Have Consequences, which I just updated so if you want to catch up you can ;). If not, you don't need to read that to understand this one- basically what happened was Secretary Ross used hostages against the fugitive Avengers and it ended in basically superheroes against Ross. Ross was arrested, yada yada. This is just the prologue, the same as the epilogue for AWHC, so expect more writing! For those of you not following my other story, my updates are erratic and usually disappointing (at least in my eyes).**

 **Please enjoy!**

Pt I- Prologue

"Bruce took off."

Tony glances up to see Natasha. "What?" he asks, not having heard her. He glances back down to the appeal he's writing to turn the fugitive Avengers back to just the Avengers.

"Bruce took off," Natasha says, louder this time. "I don't know where he went, but he's gone." Tony is disappointed- though it'll make his case easier if they don't have the Hulk, possibly their greatest liability, to contend with.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tony says.

"The Bartons are back to their farm. Scott's doing his thing with his friends and family. Sam's back home, Rhodey's back home, I don't know where Spiderling is, and Wanda and Vision have been on their date for three weeks now. We're dropping like flies, Stark, and our names still aren't cleared."

"Your name was never on the table," Tony says.

"I haven't seen Steve in four days, Tony," Natasha says, the use of his first name showing how important this is to her.

"I'm working on it," he says eventually. "As soon as I get this sent in the UN is bound to clear your names. You never did anything wrong."

That's what he's been telling himself for days now.

* * *

They get the letter four days later.

Tony reads it seven times, just to be sure.

(He makes it eight, just in case.)

Then he has FRIDAY read it out loud to him, and makes sure she's seeing/hearing the same thing.

Wanda and Vision are called back from their vacation, Sam and Rhodey from D.C.. Scott drives to the New Avengers Facility and Clint is put on video call. Natasha and Steve join Tony in the same room the Accords were first read to them. Tony stands at the head of the table, the others sitting around it. The computer with Clint's face is at the opposite end. The letter is on the table in front of Tony.

"In summary," Tony says, clearing his throat. "Steven Rogers, Samuel Wilson, Clint Barton, Scott Lang, and Wanda Maximoff are officially cleared of all charges to their names. Though no criminal charges were pressed against them, Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes, Anthony Stark, and the Vision are cleared of all charges as well."

Tony looks up, for once smiling. "We're no longer fugitives, guys!"

The rest of the team beams.


	2. Pt II

Pt II

Natasha stares at the document in front of her. She raises the pen and signs her name.

This time, the others sign as well.

The Revised Sokovian Accords now allow the newly reformed Avengers much more freedom. They no longer have to be assigned missions from the United Nations, though the UN will be continually monitoring their progress and what happens during their missions. Several questions about endangering the lives of citizens were brought to light.

"Honestly," Tony Stark had said sarcastically at one meeting, working to revise the Accords. "How is having selected missions going to be different? 'Okay, guys, let's try _extra hard_ not to kill people this time!'" This had drawn laughs from most everyone in the room. The few debaters were pushed from the edge by Steve.

"We saved New York from the bombs _you_ , the government, chose to deploy. Tony nearly gave his life. We all have. What more can you ask?"

The other Avengers had sat behind him and nodded solemnly.

And thus, the Revised Accords were born, bearing the signatures from each of the Avengers: Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, Sam Wilson, and James 'Rhodey' Rhodes. Tony Stark and Clint Barton, the 'retired' Avengers, have signed as well, because everyone knows they're just waiting for a good mission to put the suit back on. Scott Lang, not officially an Avenger but a superhero nonetheless, signs as well. T'Challa Udaku deemed himself responsible to no part of the Avengers, but he signed anyways 'for the good of his country'. Another surprise was one Peter Parker, whose identity only Tony knew, who showed up in full costume to sign. He signed simply 'Spider-man,' choosing not to risk his identity getting out, though he's shown up to the Avengers Facility in upstate New York several times uninvited, bearing a Stark-design watch and claiming to be Spiderman.

"Is he even old enough to vote?" Steve hisses to Tony on one occasion.

"He's old enough to fight," Tony says, shrugging, before hastily rethinking his words.

The Avengers (and non-Avengers) leave the official UN meeting, and everyone is much more satisfied than the last one (especially considering there was no one to blow it up).

T'Challa returns to his country, Clint to his farm, Scott to his home. Peter goes back to Queens, and Tony returns to the Facility with the rest of the Avengers. He finds Steve, standing in the middle of the training room, staring at a blank wall.

"What's up, Captain?" Tony asks. Steve doesn't move, doesn't even flinch.

"The ceiling," Steve replies dryly.

"Did Romanoff teach you that," Tony says. "That's old, Rogers."

"I see you've renewed your use of our surnames."

"Of course I did. What else did you expect?"

Steve turns to Tony. "Bucky," he says.

Tony sighs. "I'm working on it." That's a lie. He's been 'working on it' for weeks now.

"I know you are," Steve says. "But I'm afraid it'll be too late."

"Don't worry, dancing monkey, we'll get there in the end," Tony says confidently. Steve cracks half a smile.

"I understood that reference," he says softly, sadly.

Tony picks his way carefully through the halls, occasionally nodding to random agents assigned to the Facility by one Maria Hill, who has been missing, in Tony's mind, for a while now. Though perhaps he hasn't seen her because of all that's been going on.

He finds Wanda and Vision in the kitchen. Wanda's face is scrunched up as she tries something.

"Still not good," she says, and Vision's face falls. "But we're getting there," she says reassuringly.

"Ah, Mister Stark," Vision says. "What brings you here today?"

Tony slips something out of his jacket and slides it across the island counter toward them. It's a thick book with a faded red cover and a dark star stamped into the front.

"Rogers thinks I had it destroyed," Tony says. "But it may be the only way to undo Barnes' brainwashing."

Wanda and Vision look through the book carefully, exchanging glances occasionally. Tony knows they're communicating telepathically and feels slightly left out of something.

"We can try something," Vision announces eventually. "But we will need to be with Mister Barnes to be sure. And I am positive that the Wakandan scientists will have made some progress."

Tony freezes. "He's in Wakanda?"

"Yes, Mister Rogers told us the other night," Vision says as he floats away. Wanda hastily puts away the pots and pans before rushing after him.

Tony slides the book back into his jacket. "Huh," he says.

 **Any good? Any bad? Any thoughts? Seem realistic? I'm known for starting off semi-canon and then snowballing everything before trying to wrap it up canon, so... any opinion is appreciated!**


	3. Pt III

**I've lowkey given up on this because I honestly have no idea where it's going. I'd say I'll try and update more but we all know I'd be lying. Thank you to everyone for your reviews and patience.**

 ***Disclaimer* Don't own Marvel. This is non-canon, based on the amount of Marvel movies coming out. I'm obviously not going to try and work in Black Panther, Spiderman Homecoming, or any of that because I'd just fail.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

Pt III

"So, Captain, when were you going to tell me that Barnes is in Wakanda?" Tony asks, slamming his hand down onto the table. Steve looks up from his bowl of cereal and his newspaper. He swallows before answering.

"When I was sure you could be trusted," he replies carefully.

"We have to stop keeping secrets, man, that's what got us into this mess in the first place!" Tony says, finding his voice rising. He clears his throat and lowers it before speaking. "If we're going to do this, if we're going to be a team again, you have to trust me."

Steve sighs. "And I will, Tony, but I didn't want anyone going after Wakanda. They haven't done anything other than shield an innocent man and try and help fix him."

"Yeah," Tony says. "Yeah, they haven't. T'Challa's in on this, I'm presuming?"  
"Where did you think we were during all that time on the run?" Steve asks.

There are several moments of silence before Tony speaks again. "I can get us on a jet with our medical team in two. We'll be to Wakanda by tomorrow morning."

Steve looks up. "Tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, well, it's only been a few months, hasn't it? You want him in the ice a little longer?" Tony asks.

"No," Steve says. "Our… medical team?"

"Wanda and Vision think they can do something. We'll need a couple of days to evaluate, of course-"

"Tony," Steve says, catching Tony's wrist, still where it was when he slammed his hand down onto the table. "Thank you."

Tony swallows hard. "Yeah," he says. "No problem."

Because it isn't a problem.

Because he messed up bad, he messed up so bad, he sees it now, and he'll do anything to fix that.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home."

Clint slings off his quiver and sets it next to the little table by the door. He really should move that. Maybe he should redo the little entrance hall-

Laura enters and he gives a swift hug and a kiss.

"Where are the little monsters today?" he asks.

"Upstairs," she says, smiling. "How was the driving range?"

She spies the bow and arrows. "Or should I say firing range…" she says, her smile fading.

"I gotta keep my practice somehow, honey, I'll tell you if plans change next time." Clint ducks his head a little to look into Laura's eyes. "Is that okay?"

Laura looks up, shaking off bad memories. "Fine," she says.

There's a thundering as two children race down the stairs. Clint squats down to hug two-thirds of his little angels. Three days since the signing of the Revised Accords and Clint's return home, three months since the whole ordeal with hostages and convicts ended. Cooper has matured a lot, having hit a growth spurt, and Lila is still a little princess.

"What are you wearing?" Clint asks, standing up.

"I'm Hawkette!" Lila cries, punching a pink Nerf bow into the air. "And this is my trusty side-kick, Black Widower!" Cooper waves from where he's holding a blue Star Wars light-saber in one hand and a Nerf gun in the other.

"It's the closest thing we could find to Auntie Nat's weapons," he explains sheepishly. Clint and Laura exchange a glance; they've tried to keep their kids sheltered from the reality of their father's job, but details slip in every now and then, especially with Natasha practically living on the Barton farm.

"Our smart guy is taking a nap right now," Lila says.

"Smart guy?" Clint asks.

"Nate!" Cooper says.

"I'm sure Auntie Nat would love to hear that her namesake is the smart guy," Laura says. "Go play, kids, let's give your father some space."

Clint takes a deep breath, inhaling the smell of home. He looks at his wife and grins.

"It's amazing to be back," he says, grinning.

* * *

"Won't even compensate me for time lost," Scott mutters.

"At least we know that the Gi-Ant-Man version of the suit works," Hank Pym responds. Hope rolls her eyes.

"Whoever came up with that pun-" she starts.

"Don't you go hating on Luis!" Scott starts.

"How about we all take a deep breath and just calm down," Hank says. "Now that we know that this works-"

"We can start an army of giant ants!" Scott finishes excitedly.

"No," Hank says. "We can-"

"Start an army of giant spiders!" Scott tries.

"No," Hank says again. "We can-"

"Start an army of giant humans!" Scott practically yells.

"Absolutely not," Hank says. "I was going to say we can start training you in it so you don't get taken down again."

"Oh," Scott mutters, glancing down, slightly disappointed. Hope wants to laugh.

* * *

"Vis," Wanda breathes out. "Vis, come here."

Vis glances over. It's hard to see the little book by the dim plane lighting, but there's it's visible nonetheless.

"Does that say what I think it says?" Wanda asks, smiling.


End file.
